


Case #50

by Cactulent



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crime Scenes, Death, Detectives, F/M, Fanfiction, Fiction, Forensics, Friendship/Love, M/M, Manga & Anime, Murder Mystery, Mystery, Plants, Romance, haikyuu!! - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 08:56:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13268037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cactulent/pseuds/Cactulent
Summary: Case 50 is not an easy case for Team Ushijima. In fact it is one of the hardest they ever encounter. Every minute behind the criminal’s plan, someone is being infected by an unknown source, which means they are on the verge of death. Those infected show symptoms of brain inflammation, gastroenteritis, heart palpitations, and so on.





	Case #50

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a mystery/crime fanfiction. I'm so used to writing romance, I figure I expand my horizon on other genres. Thanks for reading and please give feedbacks and kudos if you like it! I would deeply appreciate it! Also, let me tell you, I'm terrible at writing summary.

You and Oikawa walked into the crime scene, under the police tape, to face a crowded group of police and other detectives crowded around a solitary body on the ground. You waited for the photographer to finish taking pictures until you could proceed on with the body. “The victim is Yui Watanabe, a 40-year-old woman.” the photographer informs.

You dug inside of your tan trench coat to grab your plastic gloves as you bent down to scrutinize Yui’s body. You inspect her head and neck. Her neck area was swollen. “It seems she had trouble breathing,” Okiawa said. “There is no sign of any marks on her body to indicate someone was out for revenge. There are minor cuts on her left arms.”

“Mhm.’ you said, still exploring thoroughly of Yui’s body. While you continue to examine the body, Oikawa searched the surrounding area. The first thing he noticed was the shattered glass nearby. It has seemed the lady knocked it off when she collapsed. Stepping over the body, he hovers the table. There was nothing to take to the lab for evidence other than a finished clean plate, a full cup of water, and picture frame of her, an older man and a boy that looks like he’s around his late 20s.

“Anything?” You question Oikawa. Oikawa exhale, “Nope. Maybe she ate something that she was allergic to and couldn’t reach her--”

“Detectives.” one of the police called from the kitchen. You and Oikawa walked over to the kitchen to the police. The police showed the plate of puffer fish’s organs. “We found half eaten and uncooked organs of a puffer fish, which means she ingested tetrodotoxin.” You took a sniff of the air. Something was tingling your nose and you didn’t know what. You grabbed the plate out from the police officer’s hand. It smelled. Almost gagging, Oikawa signal the police officer to get rid of the atrocious thing. The police officer nodded and took the plate away from you to discard the plate. However, the smell still lingered.

Oikawa crosses his arms and closed his eyes to think. Perhaps someone was trying to murder her by poison? Or possibly she committed suicide?

While Oikawa was trying to find an answer, you checked around the kitchen sink. You reached for the upper cabinets. All were empty. Then you searched the lower cabinets until you reached under the sink. From your sight, you notice a grey, unopened bottle. You went to grab it. There was a note attached to it. “What’s that? Oikawa asks, truly absorb on what you’re holding. “A note,” you answer. “Sarin gas….” you whisper the label on the bottle.

“So, you’re saying she committed suicide?” Okiawa questioned. You nodded, “It makes sense. It takes six hours or fewer for the tetrodotoxin from the puffer fish to fully take over the body. She thought if she couldn’t die from tetrodotoxin, the Sarin gas would have done the job.” you bit your lower lip, trying to think.

“Read the note. We can’t officially conclude she took her life. Maybe this culprit likes it clean and the culprit tries to make look like it was suicide thing.”

You hand the Sarin bottle to Oikawa as you unfold the note, it reads:

“To my beautiful and precious daughter, if you are reading this, please don’t blame yourself for the cause of my death. Although I have taken my own life, to become free over my severe depression, please note that I and so your father and older brother who is in heaven will always be with you, no matter what. Continue to leave a healthy, stable and prosperous life. ”

You sigh and fold the paper. “It was a suicide. I have to show this to the daughter.”

“I’ll follow you.” Okiawa said.

As you walked over to the daughter, you weren’t sure how you wanted to break the news. When you got there, the daughter looked straight at your face with red puffy eyes due to crying. “Did you find anything?” she tried to ask. You bit your lower lip again, a habit of yours when you are speechless.

Oikawa looks at you, waiting for you to say something. But he knew that you felt deeply sorry for the girl’s lost. He turns his direction to the daughter. “One of our policemen found raw and half-eaten puffer fish’s organs.” Okiawa continues as he gives her a tissue from his pocket just in case she burst into tears again. “We also found unopened sarin gas. Do you have any idea why it was in this house under her control?”

The daughter shook her head no. As she tries to stay composed, she said, “I just returned to my study abroad program yesterday and when I came here to visit my mom for a surprise, I just saw her on the floor helpless.” Tears rapidly ran down her cheeks. You went up to her to hug her. “Everything will be just fine.” Her cries grew louder and louder.

“I’m so sorry for your lost.” you whisper. After ten minutes of comforting and reassuring her that everything will be fine, you proceed on to investigate more on why her mother committed suicide.

When everything was settled, you explained to Oikawa on why her mother did what she did. The mother had been dealing with depression for 6 years after her husband and only son passed away from a planned car crash.

When everything was complete, all the policemen and detectives left the house. Before you left the house, you made sure that the daughter was in good hands. She thanked you for everything and assure you that she will be fine.

You and Oikawa walked to his car to drive back to the station to report back to Ushijima.

As you and Oikawa arrive at the front of the station, you notice Shirabu and his partner coming out of the car simultaneously. You watch Shirabu fixed his white collar and dark navy tie. From his peripheral vision, he noticed you exiting the car. “Did you finish your case?” he asks, pretty annoyed.

You rolled your eyes, “Of course. I did.”

Shirabu smirk. “Let’s see who won Mr. Ushijima’s praise today.” Shirabu took the lead to head to Ushijima’s office. You and Oikawa followed behind.

As a result, Ushijima praised you. When all four of you walked out of his office, Shirabu expressed his frustration. “So how many wins is that?” you asked sarcastically., whistling a happy tune.

Shirabu walks towards you and leans forward “Listen here, the next case we get, I won’t lose.” he growled. You give him a cheesy smile. “Sure thing, pretty boy.”

Oikawa held his laughter. Shirabu growled and walked away, followed by his partner. You walked towards your desk, to close case #49.

**Case #49: Yui Watanabe’s Suicide Completed.**


End file.
